Another Ant Episode
Another Ant Episode is the third segment from the one hundred and eleventh episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis The Singing Ants make a return appearance, this time in the Arbuckle house. Plot Garfield wakes up on a Tuesday morning and awaits his breakfast at the table. Jon is looking around suspiciously in the kitchen for something that has invaded their house, and it turns out to be the singing ants from an earlier episode, and they have returned to steal all their food. Garfield makes a jelly sandwich, which is soon taken by the ants, causing Garfield to run after it to a neighbor's yard, where a pit bull causes him to flee. Jon tries to use ant repellent to stop the ants; they grab the can from him and chase him outside. Garfield tries to use traps, only for the ants throw him outside as well. With all the doors locked they are forced to make a phone call at a phone booth. Jon calls Mr. Crater from Crater Pest Control, and he agrees to take care of the ants. All the while, the ants are celebrating home alone with Odie looking on curiously. Jon and Garfield see Mr. Crater drive up in his truck, and he immediately gets into his song before he goes to work. He tries everything from ant repellent sprays to special powders to blasting them with water with a garden hose, none of which work against the ants, much to the dismay of Jon and Garfield Crater takes drastic measures and pulls out a robot from the back of his truck. He sings another verse, claiming that it is what they need to get rid of the ants once and for all. Crater turns on the power and the robot proceeds toward the house to do its job. Garfield notices that the power is set on low. Having experienced the ants' antics first hand the last time, he turns the switch to full power; he gets his paw caught in the machinery, causing him to go on a speedy and very bumpy ride inside the house. Just as the ants celebrate their victory, the robot blasts into the kitchen using its laser beams. It proceeds to destroy the appliances, shatter the dishes, and knock everything down, causing the ants to flee. This, in turn, causes the destruction of the house and Garfield's paw is eventually freed. He then shuts the machine off. Jon and Garfield sadly sit on the front step of the remains of the house as Crater announces he is done. Jon refuses to pay before a reminder of the robot from Garfield makes him think otherwise. As Crater leaves, Garfield finds a can of cat food, which he quickly devours. Jon, Garfield, and Odie, who eventually rejoins them, think about the bright future as the ants make a triumphant return from the rubble. They take their leave and declare that they will return for a third ant episode by the time the house is rebuilt. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *The Singing Ants Major Characters *Mr. Crater Trivia *Despite saying that they will return for a third episode, this is the Singing Ants' final appearance on the show. Goofs *Garfield and Jon sing, "the ants we met last season were returning to the show," when "The Picnic Panic" actually happened two seasons earlier, although they appeared in "A Vacation From His Senses" from the previous season. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends